My Favorite Color
by Aly91
Summary: A one shot dedicated to LaTashaMalfoy. A little fluff about everyone's favorite Dragonologist and Auror.


**A one shot made for our contest for our Roleplaying forum. I hope you all like it :)**

Charlie groaned. He was never that great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, no his strength was always Care of Magical Creatures. He often got along better with the beasties; they were less judging than some of his peers. He had his study buddy to thank for his knowledge of the dark arts. Without the little Hufflepuff he'd not know what would've come of his OWLs, though he did know his mother would've probably disowned him, or at least sent a Howler.

"What are 4 signs of lycanthropy?" her voice cut through his thoughts, she looked all business then. Today her bright pink hair was long and in a ponytail and her dark eyes flashing with their usual playfulness, he chuckled at her attempt at a stern voice.

"I thought we were only supposed to learn 3," Charlie grumbled, attempting to pout at the bright girl.

"It doesn't hurt to know more," she smirked at his lost expression, "hey, how about you just tell me about those creepy crawlies you like so much," she giggled at his relieved expression.

"Thank Merlin," he groaned good-naturedly, "and they're not all creepy or crawly. Today I read about a Manticore. They're really dangerous, one sting and your dead. They look like lions with a scorpion tail, and they can talk." Tonks grinned as she watched his excited features; she thought it strange how he'd get when he talked about all the magical creatures he loved so much. She remembered when they first met; he told her all about dragons and how cool it'd be to work with them.

"I still can't believe you want to work with dangerous monsters," Tonks couldn't keep a straight face as Charlie's fell into exasperation.

"And I don't see what's so great about being an Auror, too much sneaking for my liking," and Charlie laughed as Tonks stuck out her tongue.

Tonks always liked Charlie, he was a fun boy, even if he knew how to get under her skin.

"It's because it's exciting," Tonks flung her arms out, knocking over her stack of books.

Charlie grinned, "last time I checked, Aurors are supposed to be stealthy." He teased, pulling on the end of her long pink ponytail, laughing when it turned fiery red along with her face, as she stooped to pick up the books, Charlie going to help. No one could say his mother didn't raise him right.

"Thanks," Tonks took her books back, "you know it's not nice to tease me." She pouted as her hair went back to pink.

"Ah, you love me," Charlie grinned widely, "and I like your hair red, it was nice."

"You like it red because yours is," Tonks smiling lightly, Charlie's attitude was contagious.

"Oh, no. I'm not that self-obsessed. Red's just my favorite color, not many people can pull it off, but you can," Charlie lightly tugged on her ponytail again, ignoring her glower.

"I'm so glad you think I can pull off red, now let go of my hair," she scolded lightly.

"You really can probably wear any hair color well, it just looks nice, it's Gryffindor colored, you should wear it like that to the game next week."

"What if I'm rooting for the Ravenclaws?" she smirked, laughing out right when he frowned.

"Don't even try to lie, I know you root for us, how could you not? Your best friend's on the team," Charlie puffed out his chest, proudly.

"Oh, you mean Wood? Yes, he is quite wonderful," she giggled as he pouted at her, his blue eyes shining.

"Yes, I'm sure Wood will be glad he has such a good friend in you," a smirk appeared on his face as he watched her laugh.

"Yes, such a strong and handsome- ooof" Tonks dissolved into laughter as Charlie hefted her onto his broad shoulders, taking the protesting girl out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince's shouts, and taking her outside, dumping her into the deep snow that had collected in the courtyard.

"Awww, are you cold?" he chuckled, until a snowball hit him upside the head.

"You twit," Tonks roared, "it's freezing!" She was shivering in only her skirt and a sweater.

"Oh, lighten up, you'll be fine, a tough Auror like you should be able to handle the cold," Charlie lopped a snowball, hitting her shoulder.

"Ooooh, you," she tackled the cackling Charlie to the ground, both laughed as the shoved snow at each other. Tonks shoved some snow down the back of his sweater, laughing madly until she got a face full of snow. The two fought well until it grew dark, both breathless and red faced.

"This is why I like you Charlie," Tonks chuckled, the two were now laying down on opposite benches.

"What? My rugged good looks, my great sense of humor, my intelligence- oufff," Tonks had chuckled another snowball at his face, he sputtered, getting the snow out of his face.

"Don't ruin the moment," she scolded, moving to sit by his now seated form.

"Sorry. Please, continue," he smiled, hands held in surrender.

"I will," she sniffed, "I like you because I can be myself around you, you don't look at me and see the no-good Hufflepuff, or the metamorphic freak, you see me for me. And you care."

Charlie smiled, taking her hand in his, "of course I care, you're a wonderful person, the best, and don't let anyone say otherwise. If they do, I'll show them."

"Charlie- I, thank you," Tonks smiled watery at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Her hair was blonde now, practically white.

"Oh, Tonks, don't lose your color on me now," Charlie chuckled as he saw her smile, "you always have me."

"I won't," she nodded, "I guess I'm not like you, you're always bright." She ruffled his long red hair, giggled as he swatted her hand away.

"You are bright," Charlie tugged on her now red hair, smiling brightly, "my favorite color."

Tonks flushed lightly, glad that it was dark out now, "yeah, I'm thinking I like red more now." She frowned lightly when her stomach grumbled.

"Let's get you some food," Charlie chuckled, feeling a bit hungry himself, "looks like we stayed out past dinner."

"To the kitchens then," she smiled, as Charlie pulled her to her feet.

"Yes! I could eat a cow, I'm so hungry," Charlie patted his belly; they had dropped everything to play outside.

"So, do you think you're ready for your Defense Against the Dark Arts test?" Tonks grinned up at him smugly, knowing that they had cut into their study time, before darting off laughing madly, leaving behind her favorite redhead.

"Damn," Charlie cursed, before taking off after the little impish girl, whose red hair flew behind her. She looked like the little firecracker she was, and he would not have her any other way**.**

**Yay! Hope you liked it, this may have been the fluffiest thing I've ever written, it was fun. Review if you want, all thoughts are welcome. 3**


End file.
